


Poinsettias for Maria

by NotesFromSarah



Category: Zorro (TV 1957)
Genre: Adventure, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Disney's Zorro, Feel-good, Flowers, Fluff, Gen, Gift Giving, One Shot, Second Chances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28761315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotesFromSarah/pseuds/NotesFromSarah
Summary: It’s Christmas time in Los Angeles and a young girl decides to bring an offering to the shrine of Santa Maria in the hills. When abandidoshows up to rob her it’s up to Zorro to save her and ensure the gift makes it to the shrine. Disney's Zorro. Set during season two or after. One-shot.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	Poinsettias for Maria

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Debby and all the lovely readers in the Zorro community. Thank you for your kindness and support.
> 
> Happy Birthday, Guy Williams – January 14th, 1924
> 
> In Mexico the Poinsettia flower is known as _La Flor de la Nochebuena_ (Flower of the Holy Night)

"Tomorrow," said the priest to the congregation at the end of Mass, "Padre Felipe and the community of the mission will make a pilgrimage to the shrine of Our Lady in the hills. They are bringing offerings to place at her shrine for Christmas and the community will also offer prayers of thanks for the prosperous year we've had. I encourage all of you to join Padre Felipe at dawn as we begin the pilgrimage." With that he dismissed the congregation.

Exiting the church Diego nudged his father. "What do you think, shall we go on the pilgrimage with Padre Felipe?"

Alejandro shook his head. "I'm afraid I'm a little too old for that sort of thing, Diego. I think you should go, however, it would be a nice gesture."

"I think I shall, Father." Diego nodded.

"What will you bring as an offering?"

Diego thought for a moment. "During the summer I made a bouquet from some of Mother's flowers and left it to dry, I think it'd make a good gift for Our Lady."

"Pardon me, _señores_."

Diego and Alejandro paused to look at the girl who had addressed them. It was Mercedes, the ten-year-old daughter of Clara and Marcos who made and sold pots in the pueblo.

Mercedes curtsied in an attempt to be polite and said again, "I beg your pardon, _señores_ , may I please ask you a question?"

"Why of course," said Diego. "What's on your mind?"

"I heard you say you are going to bring flowers to Our Lady tomorrow." Mercedes hoped that admitting she had overheard them talking didn't sound like she was eavesdropping.

"That's right," said Diego, "the shrine of Our Lady looks so beautiful when it's decorated with flowers. Do you like the idea?"

"Oh, yes, Don Diego, I think it will be the most beautiful thing ever. I also want to give her a gift of flowers, but there are not so many flowers that bloom in the winter." Mercedes hesitated a moment before continuing. "I know that you live outside of town, Don Diego, Don Alejandro, and I was wondering if you'd allow me to search in the hills behind your hacienda for something beautiful to bring to the shrine; flowers, a beautiful stone from a creek bed, or maybe some feathers. Everyone knows that the de la Vega land is the most beautiful in all of California, I'd be sure to find a suitable gift for Our Lady there."

"Of course you can," said Alejandro. "Tell your parents and you can go to the hacienda with the Cresencia and the other servants, and when you are done Bernardo will bring you back to town."

Mercedes beamed. " _Muchas gracias_ , Don Alejandro, Don Diego, I can't thank you enough."

...

Mercedes searched through the hills of the de la Vega _rancho_. The sun was shining and the skies were clear making the day noticeably warmer than it had been for some time. Mercedes quickly combed through the lands closest to the hacienda before moving further afield. She wasn't sure exactly what she was looking for, but she would know it when she found it. The shrine of Santa Maria deserved something special.

He explorations led her to the crest of a hill where she saw from the top a crumbling hacienda that looked long abandoned. In the courtyard a flash of crimson caught her eye. The color was magnificent, she had to find out what it was. Deep inside she just _knew_ that whatever that color belonged too was going to be her offering for the pilgrimage.

Scrambling down from the hilltop she made her way to the gate of the old building. Over the doorway some words were painted and a symbol that Mercedes knew as the sign of the del Toro family. They had moved away from Los Angeles many years ago, but people still talked about them. There was a rumor that their old hacienda was haunted.

Steeling herself, Mercedes entered the courtyard. No ghost was going to keep her from finding a good gift to bring to the shrine. All the same, she said a quick prayer for protection as the gate creaked open, barely hanging on to its hinges.

Across the courtyard, directly in front of the gate, was a flaming cluster of deep red flowers. They were the most beautiful thing Mercedes had ever seen. Checking to ensure she wasn't observed by anyone (living or dead) she raced across the patio and dropped to her knees in front of the amazing discovery. Gingerly, she reached out a hand and stroked one of the red blossoms. It wasn't delicate like she expected it to be.

Reaching into the pouch on her sash she withdrew her small knife and carefully cut a stem as close to the ground as possible. Holding the flower in her hand she marveled at it. The deep, dark green of the leaves, the brilliant red of the flower standing in stark contrast. In her minds eye she had a vision of the pilgrims coming up the hillside the following morning. The day would be golden and sunlight would illuminate the shrine in a most glorious way. And there before the shrine, like a carpet of fire, would be these red flowers. Oh what a sight to behold! She knew what she had to do.

Unlooping her _rebozo_ from around her shoulders, Mercedes laid the cut stem on it. "You will be a most glorious gift," she whispered.

* * *

Bernardo drove Mercedes back into the pueblo that evening, all the while keeping an eye on the bulging shawl she balanced on her lap. She hadn't shown him what she'd found in the hills behind the hacienda, and honestly, he was a bit curious. With all the adventuring he did with Diego, he knew the countryside around the _rancho_ pretty well. He tried to come up with some idea of something a child would find out there that she might also consider enough of a treasure to gather it to take to the shrine. He didn't come up with much. Perhaps she found a piece of wood in a stream that had been worn smooth into some lovely shape. It was about all he could think of.

When the carriage stopped in front of the plaza Bernardo went around to help the girl down. As he lifted her to the ground the _rebozo_ almost slipped from her arms and tumbled to the ground. Snatching it close to her chest at the last minute, Mercedes sighed with relief.

"You have no idea how valuable this is, _señor_." Mercedes adjusted the bundle to be more tightly wrapped. "This gift for the shrine is priceless."

Bernardo still had no clue what the gift even was, but he nodded cheerfully all the same.

Mercedes gazed at the bundle in her arms for a moment, speaking to herself, "I will go to the shrine tonight by myself and leave my gift so that the pilgrims tomorrow will be greeted by the loveliest thing they've ever seen." Looking back at Bernardo she smiled. "Thank you again, _señor_."

Bernardo waved as she ran across the plaza towards her home. She waved back then disappeared down an alley. Turning back to the carriage, Bernardo noticed a man he didn't know. He was leaning against the well wearing the nondescript garb of a drifter, but the way he watched where Mercedes went gave Bernardo pause. Climbing back into the carriage, Bernardo headed for home.

…

Bernardo found Alejandro reading in the _sala_. He tapped Alejandro on the shoulder to get his attention in the politest way possible. While he didn't know that the drifter had overheard Mercedes, or that he intended her any harm, Bernardo had a bad feeling about the girl's plan to make a secret pilgrimage in the dark. After all, even without _bandidos_ , the wild hill country outside of the pueblo was still dangerous. Bears, lions, snakes and other dangers could lurk around every boulder.

Alejandro took off his spectacles and looked up from his book. "What is it Bernardo?"

Bernardo asked where Diego was, he hadn't been able to find him in his room or elsewhere in the hacienda.

"Diego is visiting one of his friends, Ramón I think. Do you need him?"

Bernardo nodded, then shrugged. He wasn't sure if he needed Diego or not, but Diego would know what to do about the information he had.

"Well I'm afraid Diego might not be back for a while. You know how he is when he's with his friends." Alejandro was about to put his spectacles back on when he paused. "Is there some business you think Zorro needs to look into?"

Bernardo nodded uncertainly.

"You don't know?" Alejandro looked at Bernardo carefully. "Well, why don't you tell me what's the matter?"

Bernardo decided he might as well. Alejandro might have some non-Zorro solution to the problem at hand. Putting out his hand at the height of a child he started his story.

"Something short?" Alejandro looked puzzled.

Bernardo tried again. Holding his hands up he traced the form of a woman, then held out his hand at child's height.

"Oh, I see, a short woman."

Not quite what he'd been going for. Repeating the gestures he added some skipping at the end.

Alejandro furrowed his brow. "A short woman was skipping?"

Diego's father had a lot to learn still when it came to interpreting his signs. Bernardo shook his head vigorously, he needed to start over. Trying to think of something the old don would definitely understand, Bernardo pulled out his handkerchief and with a few quick tucks and folds fashioned it into a crude doll. Bernardo pointed to the doll.

"It's a doll." That, at least, was plain enough to Alejandro.

Bernardo nodded encouragingly. Holding the doll in one hand he again held his other hand at child height. Waving the doll back and forth he held it in the spot of the imaginary child.

Alejandro looked at the scene for a long moment. "Are you saying something about a child?"

Bernardo sighed with relief, nodding.

"What child?" said Alejandro, confused.

Bernardo scratched his head, trying to think of a way to remind Alejandro about Mercedes, but the old don got there first.

"Do you mean the little girl, the potters' daughter?" Alejandro leaned forward in his chair.

Bernardo nodded.

"You took her home, didn't you?"

Again, Bernardo nodded.

"Is she in some sort of trouble?" Alejandro put his book on the side table and got to his feet.

Bernardo started to nod, but ended up shrugging half way through.

"Perhaps we should go find Diego after all. I would be very regretful if something would happen to the child."

Bernardo nodded one last time and followed Alejandro out of the _sala_.

* * *

The sound of the mission bell rung throughout the darkened countryside marking the hour as nine o'clock. Creeping past her parents with her priceless bundle, Mercedes snuck out of their small home. Her shawl, filled to bursting with her secret treasure, was carefully tied across her back. She knew the way to the shrine and the night was clear. The waxing moon shone brightly, lighting her path. It was almost a sign from heaven.

Mario Alvarado sat outside of the pueblo, waiting for the girl to come bearing her burden. He hoped that she wouldn't decide that she was afraid of the dark last minute and not show at all. He needed her to follow through with her stupid idea to visit the mountain shrine at night. He wasn't a man prone to taking risks, but he could use a break. Nothing seemed easier than taking something priceless from a kid. Since the night was clear, and the weather not so cold, he had opted to follow her at a distance. Once she left the treasure at the shrine, he would swoop in and steal it. A simpler scheme couldn't be found.

He wondered what sort of gift she was going to leave at the shrine. He doubted it would be a figure cast from gold or silver, but there were many other valuable things to be had. Maybe she carried some fine cloth to drape over the statue? Perhaps it was a finely wrought item of brass or copper? It could be a bag or other item of finely tooled leather? The possibilities were seemingly endless. Anything was better than nothing. The girl had said it was priceless, which meant it had to be worth something. All he needed was enough coins to get home, someone was depending on him.

His patience was rewarded. Just after nine he caught sight of the girl with her bundle of promises. The fullness and bulk of the shawl alone told him that the haul would be good. Perhaps it was all that he had imagined – and more. The girl walked quickly through the dark outskirts of the pueblo and headed up the path to the hills.

The girl kept up a good clip leaving Mario at a distance very quickly. He didn't want to be seen or heard by the kid, or anyone else for that matter, but he also didn't want to loose sight of her in the dark either. He quickened his pace to keep her within eyeshot while still staying off the path as much as he could, the last thing he needed was to run into some highwayman.

The brisk walking went on for some time, all the while they were climbing uphill as the path wended to the hilltops. Mario felt a twist in his gut as he tried to mentally prepare himself for what he was about to do. The kid was just leaving the treasure at the shrine, after all, no one would even miss it. At the same time he was a little irritated by the amount of walking being done. Part of him wanted to draw his knife and rob her right here on the path. Convincing himself not to do so, he continued his trailing at a distance. If the kid was robbed there would be much more excitement over it in the pueblo than if the goods just vanished overnight.

...

Mercedes powered through the uphill climb, the most difficult portion of the trail was right near the shrine itself and it left her breathing hard as she crested the hill. It was a sign of devotion to make it all the way to the shrine, and she was most devoted to her cause. She thought about how much easier it would be to climb down from the hilltop when she returned, it would be a sweet reward for her current labors. Keeping her chin up and her eyes on the path ahead she scrambled up the last part of the trail and into the clearing where the shrine was located.

Falling to her knees before the shrine and crossing herself she beamed up at the figure of Santa Maria. Confidentially, she said, "I have brought you an early gift, Santa Maria, I don't know what it's called, but I am most certain you will like them." Catching her breath, Mercedes stayed in a kneeling position before the shrine. "First, however, I will offer you my prayers."

Mario cursed internally at the child's words. He didn't have the time to wait around while she fulfilled her pious duties, she needed to leave her treasure and get back home. From his hiding place on the hillside he saw the shrine bathed in moonlight, the tiny devotee almost illuminated in the pure silvery light. A twinge of guilt panged Mario's conscious, but he quickly squashed it. He had to do this, there was no other choice!

Faintly, the mission bells rang the midnight hour, he couldn't stay here all night. Drawing his knife he pulled a bandanna over his nose. If he was lucky – which he wasn't – but if he was, he would be able to scare her into running away and that would be the end of it.

Leaping from the shadows he brandishing his knife. "Give me the bundle and run away, little girl!"

Mercedes jumped to her feet, eyes wide as she caught sight of the knife. "Please, _señor_ , don't take my gift for the shrine."

Mario took a step towards her. "I said give me the bundle."

Mercedes grabbed the bundle from the ground. "But, this is for Our Lady, you cannot steal her gift."

Mario didn't have time for this. Striding to her he grabbed a handful of the shawl, wrenching it from the kid's grasp.

Mercedes screamed as the _rebozo_ was yanked away from her. The bundle came undone and flowers cascaded over the ground.

Mario stared at the strewn flowers. They weren't a treasure at all, they were absolutely worthless.

"Put down the knife, _señor._ " The firm voice was accompanied by a sharp prick of a blade in Mario's back.

" _Señor_ Zorro!" gasped Mercedes.

Mario glanced over his shoulder, his bandanna slipping from his nose and drooping to his chin. He caught sight of a dark, masked figure, moonlight glinted off the steel blade in his hand. Mario dropped the knife, falling to his knees. "Please," he pleaded, "don't hurt me."

"Are you all right, _chica_?" Zorro addressed Mercedes. "Did this man hurt you?"

"I'm not hurt, _Señor_ Zorro, the man was only trying to steal my flowers." Mercedes looked at the scattered flowers around her feet.

"Please," said Mario, "I didn't mean her any harm, I didn't even know she was carrying flowers."

"Then why," said Zorro, picking up Mario's dropped knife, "did you follow this girl here and threaten her with a knife?"

"I wanted to wait until she left and quietly take her gift for the shrine, but she wasn't leaving. I thought I'd scare her away, I haven't any time to lose. I was going to take whatever she left and sell it." Mario gulped. He'd heard that Zorro was a fair man, but he'd also heard he could be vicious. A fox has teeth, after all.

Mercedes edged away from the two men and took refuge by the shrine. Her heart was pounding, she didn't know what El Zorro might do to the would-be thief.

"Please, _señor_ ," Mario was certain he was pleading for his life. "I just need a few coins so a can get back to my village. I know it's wrong to steal, but I didn't know any other way. I know no one in this town and I must return home as soon as I can."

Zorro walked around Mario so that he stood between him and Mercedes. "And why must you return to your village with such haste? Are you being pursued by the army for some other crime?"

Mario dropped his eyes to the ground. He had done a most shameful thing. "I have been traveling for many days now, I had news that my mother has fallen ill, but on my way back to my village to care for her I was robbed by a highwayman. I walked for two days to come to the pueblo of Los Angeles and I don't even have a single _centavo_ to continue my journey. No one needs any extra work in the winter, so there was no way for me to earn the money. If I were to beg I would be scoffed at, a young, healthy man does not deserve alms. I had no other choice. I didn't think doing this would hurt anyone, maybe just cause some little disappointment."

Zorro considered Mario. Turning to Mercedes he motioned her to come closer. " _Muchacha_ , what do you think about this matter? Do you believe his story?"

Mercedes looked at Mario a long minute. She turned to Zorro. "I do believe him. I don't think he meant to hurt me. When he first came out of the dark he told me to run away." Glancing back to the shrine she caught sight of the figure of Santa Maria, moonbeams playing across her features. Looking back at Mario she said, "I think Christmas is a time for new beginnings, I think this man deserves another chance."

"Out of the mouths of babes," said Zorro. "Stand up, this sweet girl has given you a reprieve."

Mario got to his feet, stunned. "Sweet child, how can I thank you for your mercy?"

Mercedes thought for a moment. "Go home and take care of your mother."

"A good answer," said Zorro, patting her on the back approvingly. Turning to Mario he said, "In the spirit of Christmas and second chances I am going to give you a chance." Reaching into his sash he withdrew a coin. "You now have enough money to conclude your journey, go home, take care of your family." He handed the coin to Mario. "However, mercy goes hand in hand with justice, if I find that you have abused the mercy of this girl, you will have my sword to deal with."

Mario gulped, understanding the meaning clearly. "Thank you, _señor_ , thank you little _señorita_ , I promise that your faith in me has not been misplaced. When I return home I will make a pilgrimage for Our Lady and pray for her tender mercies to fall upon you both. Thank you again."

Zorro handed Mario back his knife. "Now," said the masked man, "I think you had best be going."

Mario didn't need to be told twice. Quickly as he had come, he ran down the trail toward the pueblo.

Zorro watched the retreating figure until he was no longer visible. He then turned to Mercedes and knelt down to look her in the face. "That was a very kind thing you did, I'm sure Our Lady is smiling on you."

Mercedes smiled shyly, pulling on one of her braids. "He didn't seem like a bad man, just someone who lost his way. I hope he doesn't loose it again."

"Somehow I don't think he will." Zorro had seen sincerity in the man, it was sad, really, how something as small as a coin could make the difference between being a sinner or a saint. "Now, little _señorita_ , I must advise you against ever coming out to the hills by yourself after dark. This can be very dangerous, and Zorro cannot always be nearby."

Mercedes lowered her head, ashamed that she'd been the cause of such a ruckus. If she'd just waited until the morning like everyone else then there would never have been a problem. "I'm sorry, _Señor_ Zorro, I didn't mean to cause any trouble. It's only that I found these amazing flowers, which I have never seen the like of before, and I wanted to bring them to the shrine secretly so the pilgrims would be surprised in the morning when they come." Mercedes bent and scooped up one of the fallen flowers. "They look like fire in the sunlight."

Zorro plucked one of the flowers from the ground and twirled it between his fingers. "These flowers are most amazing indeed, and you are right, they will make a most lovely surprise for the pilgrims tomorrow." He stood back up and smiled. "And since we are here, why don't we complete your plan, then I will take you back to your home where you will be safe."

Mercedes grinned, then dropped to the ground to re-gather all the stems. None seemed too damaged after the tumble from her shawl. Even though she was a little embarrassed at making so much trouble with her silly idea, she thought that maybe it was better this way.

She and Zorro spent a few minutes arranging the red flowers. Standing back to admire their work, Mercedes glanced up at Zorro. " _Señor_ , there is just one thing I do not know."

"And what is that, _muchacha_?" Zorro looked down at her.

"The flowers, what are they called? I have never seen anything like them before."

"They are called _La Flor de la Nochebuena_ , they bloom just for Christmas in Mexico City."

"A most magnificent Christmas gift," said Mercedes.

* * *

The sun glowed golden as the pilgrims crested the hill the next morning. All in company gasped as the flame-like flower tendrils swayed in the gentle morning breeze. Diego grinned to himself, the girl's gift really _was_ most magnificent.


End file.
